What It Means to Belong?
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A Naruto x Orube story. Takes place during the third story arc of W.I.T.C.H. With Taranee quitting WITCH a new warrior is chosen to take her place. Only thing is Will's step brother Naruto is crushing on the new girl. Which might not be so one sided.


What it means to belong  
0  
Author's Note  
0

We need more good Naruto x .W.I.T.C.H. crossovers. That means I have to write them as no one else will. Takes place during A Chris** on Both Worlds** arc.  
0  
Naruto x Orube  
0  
Story Start  
0

''Knock Knock! Guess who came strolling on by.'' Naruto said as he knocked on the door of the Rudolph residence. Naruto Uzumaki was the step son of Susan Vandom and Karmine Johnson, along with being the older step-brother of Will Vandom. He was also the reincarnated form of the previous Uzumaki Naruto. Having just come from speaking with the guardian of fire Taranee, the blond learned all about the new guest and Tara's replacement since she decided to quit W.I.T.C.H.

The door opened and he was greeted by the smiling form and red bob-cut haired form of his younger step-sister Will. ''Brother!''

''Sister!''

The two teens ran into each other, Will jumping into Naruto's arm as the latter spun her around a few times before coming to a stop. ''I missed you!''

''I missed you more!'' he exclaimed.

''Where were you?'' she asked as her lower lip trembled.

''I don't know!'' he cried out, looking genuinely confused.

''Don't ever leave alone for so long again.''

''I promise.''

Irma rolled her eyes. ''I swear you two do that every time you see each other.''

''You're just jealous of our awesome sibling bond.'' Naruto remarked as he stuck his tongue out at Irma. ''So whose thisevil indivudual trying to usurp the position of our beloved and irreplacable Tar...'' Naruto trailed off upon seeing her. She was remarkably attractive with dark blue hair and general feline posture. He could see hints of pointed ears behind her hime-cut like hair along with golden eyes.

Will, seeing the expression on her brother's face adopted a very evil grin. The evil grin that only a sibling coud understand as she formed something various devious in her mind. Untangling herself from the blond she grabbed his hand and brought him over. ''Orube, this is Naruto, who you would have met on our journey to Balisade if he ever remembers not to leave his cellphone on silent.''

''H-Hello.'' Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

''Who is this boy?'' she asked, sizing him up. ''And why do you speak so casually about our mission to him? Is the Oracle aware of this?''

''Settle down catgirl,'' Irma replied with a derisive snort. ''Naruto's one of us. He's our backup who uses freaky ninja magic.''

''Its not freaky Ninja magic,'' Naruto replied with an annoyed glare. ''Stop calling it that Irma.''

''The only ninja I know dress in all black. Its all freaky ninja magic to me.''

''Yeah well, you're jealous because I'm prettierr then you are.'' he said, folding his arms as Irma gasped.

''You wish...that...that girl form of yours is so cheating.''

''Says miss unfairly using my Guardian form.''

''Which is obviously my future body.''

''Bull...its the magic. You're not punky brewster.''

As Naruto and Irma continued to argue like always Will began explaining who Naruto was. ''He's my brother and an valuable ally. And he's going to help you learn all about fitting in on earth.''

''He's/I'm going to do what now?'' both Naruto and Orube asked.

''Yeah, his schedule is far more flexible then hours and we need to be incognito. And why wouldn't my bro be in the company of the new girl?''

It took a Irma a moment to catch on before she started snickering. ''Oh yeah, Mr. Ladykiller alright.''

''Did I mention he's skilled in several forms of martial arts? He has held his own against each of Phobos and Nerissa's elites on his own. He would have even defeated the former if The Shadow hadn't show up.''

Naruto scowled at the two girls. He was about to say something when Orube perked up interest. ''Really? If you are a skilled warrior as they say then maybe spending time around you will be beneficial.''

Naruto merely smile and nodded, unsure what to say. After being filled in on more of the specifics Naruto and Will soon made their way home. ''I'm going to get you back. I hope you know that right?''

''So you say...'' she teased in a sing-song voice. It should have been relatively simple, but suffice to say the factors of Orube's over all demeanor and being raised in a different world was not helping matters.

''Uugh, what did you do?'' Naruto asked, as he hastily grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the fire in the kitchen.

''I was trying to cook something. '' she answered as she watched the blond squirt strange white substance all over the stove. ''It is more difficult then I originally thought. I do not understand how your contraptions work.'' she explained as Naruto shook his head.

''You really should have waited.'' he said as he looked for something to clean up the extinguishing fluid.

''You're speaking to a warrior!'' she stubbornly replied. ''I can get by in any situation.'' she said as Naruto went over and opened the fridge to get something to drink, but to see it was empty.

''You didn't grocery shop? I thought you had money?'' he asked as Orube walked over and pulled back the red curtains to reveal the chaos that was traffic.

''I have no intention of getting out of this house and stepping...**into that madness**!''

A rang from a doorbell drew in their attention. ''Hold on,'' Naruto cautioned as he went over and opened it. It was none other then Will and Irma. After explaining how Orube almost burned down the house Will brough attention to what she brought for Orube.

''Well, if thats the case I think you should go out! And right now, too!'' she said, bringing out some dresses and other manner of clothing.

''What's the emaning of all this?'' she asked, looking at the clothes distatesful.

''It's a loan from my mom! You two are about the same size! Red or Black!'' Will asked, holding up the clothes, but Orube turned away.

''As I told the nosy boy over there I'm not going out. I don't like your world?''

Naruto recoiled. 'Nosy boy?'

''If you want us all to get along with eachother, you've got to make an effort!'' Will replied, just as stubborn as she forced the clothes into Naruto hands.

''And I'm not too fond of you girls either.'' she added.

Will pause, keeping her cool. ''Do I have to remind you what the Oracle said, Orube?''

_'Living in the world called Earth will help you better understand humans._..and you wn't start learning anything if you're always locked up in here! Got it?'' Will informed her, cutting into the memory.

Though Orube remained just as stubborn, looking remarkably vibrant as she pointed out that the 'machine' tells her everything she needed to know.

''But...you can't understand what earthlings are like from watching televeision.''

''Yes, I can! I saw a man and a woman in there! They were crying, and then...'' she paused, trying to recall something as she tapped her chin. ''...Then I heard some sort of music! A captivating melody!''

''Well looky here. Behind the exterior of a warrior is a soap opera fanatic.'' Irma jibbed.

''What you heard was music, the theme song of a movie!''

''Theme song? Movie?''

''They're like images brought to life by a form of magic.'' Naruto explained. ''This world's form of magic, technology make use of aspects of magic like magnetism and such to transmit images and sounds into songs and people come up with ideas and plots to make movies and such.'' he explained.

Orube's eyes lit up. ''I get the gist of what you're saying. Perhaps it is best if you're the one that explain things to be, you're far less confusing then they are..''

Irma fumed while Will sighed, a smirk forming on her face shortly after. Sure enough her brother and the new girl were hitting it off quite well.


End file.
